La Hija del Flautista
by Lali Evans
Summary: James, enamorado de la hija del Profesor de Estudios Muggles "El Flautista", lucha por su amor y sentimientos. Song Fic. Demian Rice. The Blower s Daughter. LE & JP


**La Hija del Flautista**

Era la hija de su profesor de Estudios Muggles, y compañera de casa. Gyffindor, así lo había catalogado el sombrero Seleccionador el primer día en Hogwarts, aunque ahora, siete años después, no estaba muy seguro de su valentía.

A Eduard Evans, el apodado "flautista" de Hogwarts por sus dotes musicales, le irritaba cada alumno que se acercaba a su pequeña hija Lily.

Pequeña, bebé para él, pero mujer desarrollada y sensual para sus alumnos, por que si algo debía El Flautista aceptar, era que su hija tenía más fama de lo que querría en el colegio.

Hermosa, simpática, inteligente, pero sobre todo, humilde y solidaria.

¡Diantres!¿Por que no le había salido arisca y hosca como Petunia? ¡No! Lily debía ser pura, bondadosa y generosa! El vivo retrato de su difunta madre, pelirroja y vital.

Y James Potter había elegido el camino más difícil y la mujer más difícil. Tanto así, que cuando sus tres amigos se enteraron que "amaba" a la Hija del Flautista quisieron morir del asombro y le dieron un pésame adelantado por si acaso.

Pero no le importaron las bromas, ni advertencias, ni el mismo Flautista al comienzo, solo quería estar con Lily en aquellos oscuros pasillos, armarios desocupados, sanitarios en desuso y árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Y tenía que percepción que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, le importaba un demonio su sobre protector padre y lo que dirían después.

"Tenemos 17 años una sola vez en la vida. Y tenemos una sola vida, también" solía decirle Lily entre beso y beso.

Pero al cabo de algunos meses ella entró en pánico y le infundió a James una inseguridad que le hizo temer por su vida. El Flautista veía a James con sospecha y vigilaba a su hija hasta en las comidas.

Debían separarse.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky_

**  
Y así es  
justo como dijiste que sería  
la vida es fácil para mi  
la mayoría del tiempo.**

**Y así es  
la historia más corta  
sin amor, sin gloria  
sin héroe en su cielo. **

No querían, pero debían hacerlo por su bien y por no despertar la ira del Flautista, a quien Lily amaba con toda su alma, y que, desde el fallecimiento temprano de su amada madre, no dejó ni un segundo solo. Ella era su único soporte junto a su hermana, su pilar, su razón de ser..Era su pequeña hija y Lily no quería corromper esa estructura.

Por eso terminó con James entre lágrimas y besos de despedida. El joven le pidió muchas veces que no lo hicieran, pero ella no le dio cabida y prefirió a su padre antes que a él.

-¿Es definitivo?

-No..no lo sé-respondió Lily bajando la mirada y pidiendo internamente que fuera temporal, por lo menos hasta que su padre dejara de desconfiar.

-Te esperaré..lo que sea necesario.

**  
**_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes..._

**  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos. **

Los días siguientes el Flautista tomó varios exámenes sorpresas en donde James aprobó la mayoría con notas sobresalientes, algo extraño por ser esa una de las asignaturas en que peor le iba.

"Lo que hace la alegría" pensó tomando su examen y mirando a Lily de reojo. El Flautista sonreía con descaro y hasta les tocó una de sus famosas composiciones en la flauta dulce.

Pero James no dejaba de mirarla. Día, noche, tardes, feriados, salidas a Hogsmeade, almuerzos, cenas, en la biblioteca, en clases, siempre.

Simplemente no podía dejar de verla y sentir que era estúpido que hubieran acabado. Solo por el "Flautista", temido y tremebundo.

-No es razón suficiente, Me la tengo que jugar.

Sirius y Remus, amigos suyos, asintieron sin estar convencidos del todo pero apoyándolo al fin y al cabo para ir a golpear la puerta del Flautista y confesar las intenciones que tenía para con Lily.

Ese dolor de cabeza no se le fue en una semana, por lo menos. Y aquella flauta quebrándose en su frente se le repetía más de una vez en su mente. Era horrendo y traumático, pero tenía sus beneficios.

Lily estaba con él siempre, cuidándolo y mimándolo.

¡Hasta había desafiado a su padre a no hablarle jamás! ¡Y todo por él!

Aún así fue a clases con El Flautista, a quien se lo notaba desilusionado, y que le lanzó mas de una mirada furibunda por haberle quitado a su pequeña, la cual le era indiferente dolorosamente.

Aquel día mandó a llamar a James luego de clases. El chico se quedó, entre temeroso y sorprendido, y escuchó lo que el Flautista quería decirle.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

**Y así es  
justo como dijiste que debería ser  
ambos olvidaremos la brisa  
la mayoría del tiempo.**

**Y así es  
el agua más fría  
la hija del flautista  
la alumna denegada.**

Esta vez no salió con dolores físicos, pero sí espirituales.

El Flautista lo había amenazado con las cosas más jodidas y tiranas que alguien jamás le hubiera dicho. Inclusive el mismo Innombrable, aunque no tenían comparación, hubiera chantajeado de aquel modo sus sentimientos.

Lo creía idiota, infantil y juguetón, pensando que quería solo acostarse con su hija, alegando que no era digno de su hija, ni de su confianza ni de ni siquiera sus palabras. Le amenazó diciéndole que si no se alejaba de Lily con una vil mentira, él mismo se encargaría de separarlos drásticamente.

Y no le quedó de otra que confesarlo a Lily, quien horrorizada y confundida, fue hacia su padre como un trueno, rugiendo y gritando por doquier, tachándolo de mafioso e insensible. Prefirió de nuevo a James, aunque al principio discutió con el merodeador diciendo que su padre era un buen hombre después de todo, y que dudaba de sus palabras.

Y lo peor que su padre no se defendió, solo calló y asintió, confesando todas sus amenazas para él justificadas al ser James un mujeriego e inmaduro no merecedor de alguien tan bueno como Lily. Ella lloró con todas sus fuerzas, adolorida e incrédula, y le dijo que se olvidara de ella, que no tenía más una hija.

Y ahí fue cuando el Flautista estalló, rompiendo su colección especial de flautas extrañas, haciendo un gran alboroto, dictando clases encolerizado y bajando puntos por doquier, en especial a James, que directamente ni se aparecía, junto con Lily para odio del Flautista, en sus clases.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes..._

**  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
no puedo quitar mis ojos.**

La felicidad embargaba cada poro de su piel y cada chispa que largaba su varita al lanzar un hechizo, estaba contento y junto con ella, lo que siempre había querido.

¡Hasta bromeaban en nombrar a Sirius padrino de su primer hijo!

Pero todo lo bueno tenía una parte débil, y esa parte fue revelada en una carta que dejó malintencionadamente el Flautista en su cama, entre palabras asquerosas y burlescas, diciendo que Lily estaba comprometida desde que había nacido.

Por eso él no era merecedor de ella, por que estaba atada desde su nacimiento a alguien quién odiaba, según ella, y quien su padre adoraba como yerno.

Pero James, con su orgullo de hombre herido, hizo oídos sordos a palabras sonoras o excusas que Lily entre desesperación y odio hacia su tirano padre, le decía.

"Te amo, te amo solo a ti..y..si no te mencioné nada de este compromiso es por que no quiero nada con ese sujeto. Es mi padre el que me quiere relacionar con él, no yo..Yo lo odio, lo detesto.."

James se quitó los anteojos, se los limpió con el borde de la camisa y se los colocó con lentitud, mirándola con neutralidad.

"Después de todo lo que pasé e hize por estar contigo.."

Era demasiado tarde, estaba herido y enceguecido por el poder de la traición. Amaba a Lily, pero en ese momento, no era su persona favorita.

La detestaba en un sentido doloroso y culpable.

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?_

******¿Acaso dije que te aborrezco?  
¿Acaso dije que quería  
dejarlo todo atrás?**

No quería oír nada de ella, ni saber tampoco. Solo se puso de pie y salió fuera de su sala común llevándose como recuerdo el sonido del llanto ahogado de Lily.

Lily, quien se había jugado por él ante su padre, independizándose y descubriendo la cara detrás de la máscara del Flautista.

Sonrió apenas, con tristeza. Por lo menos esa situación había servido para que ella se diera cuenta su padre "real" y no siguiera viviendo en esa mentira de hogar familiar.

James había llegado para corromper ese mundo de fantasías que el Flautista había creado para Lily, y se lo había echo pagar con aquella dura verdad. Y eso James lo sabía, pero no soportaba la traición y menos de la gente indispensable en su vida.

Y Lily se había convertido en eso.

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new_

**No puedo apartarte de mi mente  
no puedo apartarte de mi mente  
no puedo apartarte de mi mente  
no puedo apartarte de mi mente  
no puedo apartarte de mi mente  
no puedo apartarte  
de mi mente … Mi mente.**

Hasta que encuentre a alguien.

Cuando se graduaron no se saludaron ni firmaron los anuarios, solo se esquivaron y se vieron de reojo un par de veces sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Se querían mucho. Lily estaba arrepentida pero las fuerzas y la indiferencia punzante de él no la dejaba avanzar.

James estaba más calmado pero veía engaño y desconfiaba de todo mundo, como un paranoico. Eso le molestaba y más aun que Lily no lo persiguiera e insistiera.

Y así se fue cada uno a su hogar, ese día de Julio, tras despedirse de sus amigos en la estación King´s Cross, sin ni siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por recuperarse.

Pero el Flautista nunca más volvió a ser el mismo con Lily, quién con ahorros, se fue a vivir sola, odiando a su padre por haberla negado ante el amor.

** Ø↔↔╝**

_Esta canción es Demian Rice, banda sonora de "Closer".Se llama "The Blower´s Daughter"( La Hija del Flautista), trata de un amor negado, no sé por quien exactamente, pero se me puso en la mente y la voz, y la esoy entonando y esuchando todo el santo día._

_Quería adaptarla a esta pareja que me encanta y se me ocurrió esta trama Irreal._

_Espero que les guste, y si quieren continuación, solo pidanla._

_Lal!_


End file.
